Surviving the Spiderbites/Галерея
Скриншоты S4E10 Monster Temple with welcome banner.png S4E10 Monsters cleaning up the temple.png S4E10 Star running through the welcome party.png S4E10 Star Butterfly tasting the party punch.png S4E10 Star Butterfly 'delicious!'.png S4E10 Star Butterfly checking the roses.png S4E10 Star Butterfly 'beautiful!'.png S4E10 Manfred still frozen in stone.png S4E10 Archibald covers Manfred with a tarp.png S4E10 Star 'cover up those dark secrets'.png S4E10 Star Butterfly excited for royal visit.png S4E10 Star Butterfly entering Eclipsa's room.png S4E10 Star finds Eclipsa's room empty.png S4E10 Meteora Butterfly crying loudly.png S4E10 Marco trying to feed Meteora.png S4E10 Meteora smacks spoon in Marco's face.png S4E10 Meteora bites Marco's hand.png S4E10 Marco Diaz screaming in pain.png S4E10 Star Butterfly enters the nursery.png S4E10 Marco Diaz asking Star for help.png S4E10 Star Butterfly 'I'm busy!'.png S4E10 Star asks Archibald about Eclipsa.png S4E10 Archibald 'not since yesterday'.png S4E10 Star 'we cannot afford to mess this up'.png S4E10 Star Butterfly hear the doorbell.png S4E10 Star Butterfly 'they're here!'.png S4E10 Star approaching the front doors.png S4E10 Star walking to the front doors.png S4E10 Star Butterfly tidying her hair.png S4E10 Star smiling for the Spiderbites.png S4E10 Monster butlers opening the doors.png S4E10 Star watching the doors opening.png S4E10 Star welcoming the Spiderbites.png S4E10 King, Queen, and Princess Spiderbite arrive.png S4E10 Star welcomes Spiderbites to the temple.png S4E10 Queen Spiderbite asks about Eclipsa.png S4E10 Star 'she'll be here as soon as she can'.png S4E10 Queen 'I can't say that I'm surprised'.png S4E10 Star Butterfly starting to get nervous.png S4E10 Star addressing King Spiderbite.png S4E10 Star compliments the king's beard.png S4E10 King Spiderbite with spiders in his beard.png S4E10 Star compliments the queen's gown.png S4E10 Queen Spiderbite covered in bites.png S4E10 Star Butterfly starting to sweat.png S4E10 Star addressing Princess Spiderbite.png S4E10 Star compliments Penelope's phone.png S4E10 Penelope 'did you say something?'.png S4E10 Star Butterfly with a blank stare.png S4E10 Archibald bringing refreshments.png S4E10 Archibald giving drinks to Spiderbites.png S4E10 King and Queen Spiderbite look at mugs.png S4E10 King and Queen Spiderbite look leery.png S4E10 Star Butterfly 'please enjoy'.png S4E10 Star Butterfly 'talk to you for a second'.png S4E10 Star Butterfly drags Archibald aside.png S4E10 Star Butterfly 'did you find her?'.png S4E10 Archibald 'I've been searching all over'.png S4E10 Star Butterfly 'search harder!'.png S4E10 King and Queen offended by tableware.png S4E10 Star getting the Spiderbites' attention.png S4E10 Star 'the queen is still preoccupied'.png S4E10 Star gives Spiderbites a tour of the temple.png S4E10 Star and Spiderbites in Gallery of Monster Art.png S4E10 Star giving the Spiderbites a temple tour.png S4E10 Star presents Cold Unfeeling Stare of Globgor.png S4E10 Spiderbites look at Cold Unfeeling Stare of Globgor.png S4E10 Star gauging the Spiderbites' reaction.png S4E10 Star presents The Blood of Globgor's Enemies.png S4E10 Queen whispering in her husband's ear.png S4E10 Star nervous about upsetting Spiderbites.png S4E10 Star 'how are you liking the tour?'.png S4E10 Penelope barely paying attention.png S4E10 Star getting annoyed by Spiderbites.png S4E10 Queen 'will Eclipsa ever be joining us?'.png S4E10 Star Butterfly doesn't have an answer.png S4E10 Star 'who wants to see a little entertainment?'.png S4E10 Spiderbites getting impatient.png S4E10 Star 'a traditional monster dance'.png S4E10 Star introducing the monster dance.png S4E10 Dance monsters standing on stage.png S4E10 Monsters begin the Dance of Death.png S4E10 Two monsters dancing on stage 1.png S4E10 Two monsters dancing on stage 2.png S4E10 Two monsters dancing on stage 3.png S4E10 Two monsters dancing on stage 4.png S4E10 Monsters dancing in synchronicity.png S4E10 Monsters dancing in perfect harmony.png S4E10 Monsters spinning around on stage.png S4E10 Monsters perform the Dance of Death.png S4E10 Cat monster jumping onto the stage.png S4E10 Cat monster appears among other dancers.png S4E10 Cat monster breathing fire.png S4E10 Cat monster fire-dancing.png S4E10 Cat monster spinning a fire rope.png S4E10 Cat monster dancing with fire rope.png S4E10 Cat monster skillfully dances with fire.png S4E10 Cat monster swings fire rope around.png S4E10 Star Butterfly impressed by the dance.png S4E10 Star Butterfly looks over at Spiderbites.png S4E10 Star Butterfly sees Spiderbites upset.png S4E10 King and Queen Spiderbite very offended.png S4E10 Star Butterfly getting more nervous.png S4E10 Monsters continue dancing on stage.png S4E10 Cat and dog monster dancing together.png S4E10 Cat and dog monster back-to-back.png S4E10 Cat monster on left; dog monster on right.png S4E10 Dog monster dances with cat monster behind.png S4E10 Dog monster on left; cat monster on right.png S4E10 Cat monster spins fire around and around.png S4E10 Monsters conclude the Dance of Death.png S4E10 Star Butterfly applauding the monsters.png S4E10 Star applauds while Spiderbites are silent.png S4E10 Monsters unnerved by Spiderbites' silence.png S4E10 Star Butterfly getting very frustrated.png S4E10 Star 'worked really hard on that routine'.png S4E10 Queen 'looks like they spent weeks practicing'.png S4E10 Queen 'doesn't mean I have to like it'.png S4E10 Star has had enough of the Spiderbites.png S4E10 Star 'everything you've seen today'.png S4E10 Star Butterfly points at Penelope.png S4E10 Penelope looking up from her phone.png S4E10 Star Butterfly 'I know what this is about'.png S4E10 Spiderbites all looking at each other.png S4E10 Star 'it's never going to be enough'.png S4E10 Queen Spiderbite about to say something.png S4E10 Star 'monsters are not the problem'.png S4E10 Star Butterfly criticizing the Spiderbites.png S4E10 Slime Monster enters performance hall.png S4E10 Slime Monster 'is this a bad time?'.png S4E10 Penelope happy to see Slime Monster.png S4E10 Slime and Penelope happy to see each other.png S4E10 Penelope and Slime Monster kissing.png S4E10 Star shocked by Penelope and Slime.png S4E10 Penelope 'I was texting my boyfriend'.png S4E10 Slime Monster 'I kept losing my phone'.png S4E10 Star Butterfly 'Slime is your boyfriend?'.png S4E10 King Spiderbite happy to see Slime.png S4E10 Queen Spiderbite happy to see Slime.png S4E10 Slime hangs out with the Spiderbites.png S4E10 Star Butterfly 'you guys hate monsters!'.png S4E10 Queen 'we have no problem with monsters'.png S4E10 Queen 'our problem is with Globgor'.png S4E10 King Spiderbite 'Plucker of Limbs'.png S4E10 Queen 'how can you live in this castle'.png S4E10 Star denying claims about Globgor.png S4E10 Star Butterfly 'those are just rumors'.png S4E10 Queen Spiderbite holding tableware.png S4E10 Star Butterfly holding tableware.png S4E10 Drinking mug with Globgorean art.png S4E10 Queen points at The Blood of Globgor's Enemies.png S4E10 Queen points at the portrait's label.png S4E10 Star Butterfly looking very embarrassed.png S4E10 Queen points at Cold Unfeeling Stare of Globgor.png S4E10 Portrait of Globgor destroying Spiderbite Village.png S4E10 Star Butterfly 'that got real specific'.png S4E10 Queen Spiderbite 'that dance you showed us'.png S4E10 King Spiderbite 'you left out a few greats'.png S4E10 Star Butterfly 'Globgor's a vegetarian'.png S4E10 King Spiderbite 'because Penelope insisted'.png S4E10 King Sombra 'nothing has changed'.png S4E10 Star trying to reason with the Spiderbites.png S4E10 Queen 'doesn't care about anyone but herself'.png S4E10 King 'we all heard what happened'.png S4E10 Star Butterfly starts to doubt Eclipsa.png S4E10 Star Butterfly 'perfectly good explanation'.png S4E10 Star Butterfly 'I will go find that out'.png S4E10 Star Butterfly runs to find Eclipsa.png S4E10 Star getting incredibly frustrated.png S4E10 Star smacks her own forehead.png S4E10 Star summoning the All-Seeing Eye.png S4E10 Star projecting the All-Seeing Eye.png S4E10 All-Seeing Eye shows Eclipsa and Glossaryck.png S4E10 Star sees Eclipsa through All-Seeing Eye.png S4E10 Eclipsa and Glossaryck on the temple roof.png S4E10 Eclipsa examining a piece of charred book.png S4E10 Eclipsa 'what about this one?'.png S4E10 Glossaryck lying in a tiny hammock.png S4E10 Eclipsa 'you're not even looking'.png S4E10 Star finds Eclipsa and Glossaryck on roof.png S4E10 Star 'what do you think you're doing?'.png S4E10 Eclipsa Butterfly trying to explain.png S4E10 Star Butterfly upset with Eclipsa.png S4E10 Star 'meeting with the Spiderbites!'.png S4E10 Eclipsa Butterfly looking mortified.png S4E10 Eclipsa covers her mouth in horror.png S4E10 Star 'these alliances are important'.png S4E10 Star 'kingdoms are terrified of you'.png S4E10 Star 'just completely ditched them'.png S4E10 Star Butterfly 'talk to them right now'.png S4E10 Star 'you'll never convince anyone'.png S4E10 Eclipsa 'I lost track of time!'.png S4E10 Archibald appears before Star and Eclipsa.png S4E10 Archibald 'they're leaving!'.png S4E10 Star Butterfly and Eclipsa looking horrified.png S4E10 Spiderbites leaving the Monster Temple.png S4E10 Spiderbites hear Eclipsa calling out to them.png S4E10 Eclipsa begging the Spiderbites to wait.png S4E10 Queen Eclipsa 'just wait one moment'.png S4E10 Eclipsa curtsying to the Spiderbites.png S4E10 Eclipsa 'never should have kept you waiting'.png S4E10 King 'you only care for your Globgor'.png S4E10 Eclipsa 'I understand what this must look like'.png S4E10 Queen Spiderbite 'the Dance of Death'.png S4E10 Eclipsa looking completely shocked.png S4E10 Eclipsa 'performed the Dance of Death?!'.png S4E10 Star Butterfly 'I didn't know there was'.png S4E10 Star Butterfly 'Globgor ate Shastacan!'.png S4E10 Eclipsa surprised by how much Star knows.png S4E10 Eclipsa 'more complex than that'.png S4E10 Star shocked by Eclipsa's confession.png S4E10 Eclipsa apologizing to the Spiderbites.png S4E10 Spiderbites start to feel sympathetic.png S4E10 Eclipsa 'I'd like to show you something'.png S4E10 Globgor frozen in Rhombulus' crystal.png S4E10 Spiderbites shocked to see Globgor.png S4E10 Queen Eclipsa picks up a pickaxe.png S4E10 Queen Eclipsa raising the pickaxe.png S4E10 Eclipsa breaks the pickaxe against crystal.png S4E10 Eclipsa 'that is where she shall remain'.png S4E10 King and Queen looking at Globgor.png S4E10 Eclipsa Butterfly looking despondent.png S4E10 King and Queen next to Globgor's crystal.png S4E10 Queen 'I feel a little more at ease now'.png S4E10 King Spiderbite 'he's basically dead!'.png S4E10 King and Queen Spiderbite laugh at Globgor.png S4E10 Eclipsa depressed by Spiderbites' laughter.png S4E10 Eclipsa Butterfly 'put your fears to rest'.png S4E10 Star and Eclipsa bid the Spiderbites goodbye.png S4E10 Queen Spiderbite 'you have our support'.png S4E10 King Spiderbite 'might not be so easy'.png S4E10 King Spiderbite 'they'll be a nightmare'.png S4E10 King Spiderbite 'we wish you good luck'.png S4E10 Spiderbites officially taking their leave.png S4E10 Star and Eclipsa wave goodbye to Spiderbites.png S4E10 Star holding mug with Globgorean art.png S4E10 Globgorean art mug thrown in trash bag.png S4E10 Star and Eclipsa clean up the party.png S4E10 Eclipsa 'I wouldn't have had to pull'.png S4E10 Eclipsa 'if I'd been doing my job'.png S4E10 Star asks Eclipsa what she was doing.png S4E10 Eclipsa 'looking for the Book of Spells'.png S4E10 Star Butterfly 'still looking for a way'.png S4E10 Eclipsa 'nothing I can do for him'.png S4E10 Queen Eclipsa bearing a heavy heart.png S4E10 Eclipsa 'not good enough at magic'.png S4E10 Star 'some of the most powerful magic'.png S4E10 Eclipsa thanks Star for the compliment.png S4E10 Eclipsa 'magic that can help myself'.png S4E10 Eclipsa 'magic that will help my kingdom'.png S4E10 Eclipsa 'I wish I could be more like you'.png S4E10 Star listens to Eclipsa's complimentary words.png S4E10 Eclipsa 'I need the book to guide me'.png S4E10 Star about to deliver some bad news.png S4E10 Star Butterfly 'Ludo burned it up'.png S4E10 Eclipsa 'I might be able to bring it back'.png S4E10 Eclipsa 'wonderful little silk bugs'.png S4E10 Star and Eclipsa look over at Glossaryck.png S4E10 Glossaryck holding his repairing culottes.png S4E10 Eclipsa Butterfly amused by Glossaryck.png S4E10 Eclipsa 'no trace of the book left'.png S4E10 Star Butterfly in wide-eyed nervousness.png S4E10 Star Butterfly 'not that I can think of'.png S4E10 Glossaryck with a silk bug on his head.png S4E10 Eclipsa thanking Star for all her help.png S4E10 Eclipsa walking away from Star Butterfly.png S4E10 Star nervous and alone in the temple foyer.png S4E10 Star Butterfly opening her closet door.png S4E10 Star Butterfly in front of her pile of stuff.png S4E10 Star Butterfly revealing a small box.png S4E10 Star Butterfly opening the small box.png S4E10 Book of Spells piece covered in gold water.png en:Surviving the Spiderbites/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов четвёртого сезона